Conventionally, with scanning image projectors, studies have been made to change the position of a display region to be displayed on a screen and/or the like, and to display projected images in varying positions. Objects of this include, for example, changing the projecting position of a keyboard such as a projection keyboard depending on need so as to allow a plurality of operators to use one keyboard on a shared basis, and moving and displaying menu images on a restaurant table so as to remove a menu of a plurality of sheets.
Various proposals have been made for these methods of displaying projected images in varying positions, and, for example, patent document 1 describes a configuration to provide a rotating optical member which mounts an optical scanning means that displays an image, and change the position of a projected image by rotating the whole of the rotating optical member. Furthermore, patent document 2 describes a configuration to provide a servo motor for rotation control in a reflecting mirror for projection, and change the position of a projected image on a screen by changing the angle of the reflecting mirror by the servo motor.
Furthermore, in recent years, instead of schemes to use a galvano mirror and a polygonal mirror as optical scanning means, optical scanning schemes to use an MEMS scanner that can be miniaturized, have been developed (see, for example, non-patent document 1, page 217, FIG. 1).
Patent Document 1: JP-2004-252012-A
Patent Document 2: JP-H07-199146-A
Non-Patent Document 1: Kaisetsu Laser Display (see page 217, FIG. 1) The Optronics, Co., Ltd., published: Feb. 8, 2010.